


The rest is up to you

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Michael is Michael and Ryan is Ryan Lochte three time Latin and Ballroom dancer and a pro on Dancing with the Stars</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Michael's fiancée insists that they get dance lessons for their first dance as husband and wife, Michael doen't count on Ryan making him second guess everything in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest is up to you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AU yay!! 
> 
> Strictly Come dancing (UK version of Dancing with the starts is starting again and i love love it, hence the reason of this fanfic)
> 
> Alliona, Ryan's dance partner is based on one of the female pro's on SCD (i love love her)  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJMmpThGLiI
> 
> In the story certain songs are mentioned but not the title, I have hyperlinked them in case your curios what songs i had in mind for certain parts.

**August 2014**

But dance lessons'' Michael says trying not too sound too irritated at Katie's suggestion they get some dance lessons. The whole lets get married infront of a few hundred people had already been a compromise they had made, well Katie said it was happening and Michael was expected to pay for it. 

 

''It is just too make sure you don't make to big a fool of yourself when we have our first dance'' Katie replies not looking up from the seating arrangement placed infront of her.

 

''Who says I need any lessons'' Michael looks over at Katie and opens a third beer and ignoring Katie's eyeroll.

 

''I do, know do you think we should place Nathan and Missy on the same table considering their 'history'.'' Katie asks emphasing the word history by using quotation marks

 

''Well if you want to handle Missy's death stare then sure put them together on a table'' Michael laughs emptying his third can of beer in two swigs.

 

Katie looks back down at the placard ''Fine, I'll put Missy on the golf channel table, perhaps she and Wes will hit it off''  

 

Michael tosses the emptybeer can at the trash can and misses.''Doubt it, Wes is a jerk''  

 

''Listen, I already made the booking. We should be lucky Ryan and Aliona have the time considering the new series of Dancing with the Stars is starting in a few weeks''

 

''Who and who?'' Michael replies reaching over for his fourth can of beer.

 

''You know the pro-guy who won it last year with Kelly Clarkson and his partner who won it the year before with Joe Jonas''

 

''Oh him'' Michael says putting his feet up on the table and petting Herman who nestles himself next to him

 

Katie walks over to Michael and sits down next to him ''We have our first rehearsel tomorrow at eleven'' 

 

''Fine, I am going to bed, coming?'' Michael says standing up and cracking his back

 

''No want to finish the table setting now I am on a roll but I will wake you up when i get to bed ok?''

 

 

''Ok'' Michael says kissing her on the cheek, hoping that the feeling Katie keeps talking about will start kicking in.

 

Michael and Katie make there way into the dance studio, Michael instantly notices the dancer who is dancing random moves to a [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izGwDsrQ1eQ) his mother had on repeat when he was younger.

 

Ryan turns and smiles when he sees Michael ''Goodmorning''   

 

''So nice too meet you Ryan'' Katie says shaking Ryan's hand

 

 ''Lovely to meet you, you to Michael'' Ryan says holding out his hand for Michael to shake it. Michael just nods and pulls out his mobile

 

''So we just have to wait for Alionna but while we wait lets discuss some options. What had you in mind, a romantic Waltz, a gorgeous American Smooth or something sexier like a Tango?''

 

''Well I was thinking the Waltz, what do you think Mikey?'' 

 

''What do I think about what'' Michael asks not looking up from his phone

 

''What dance shall we do?''

 

''Whatever you think is fine by me''

 

''Well I personally would do the Tango, but it all depends on the dress you will be wearing. If you have more room to manouver i would go for the Tango.'' Ryan says to Katie, throwing side way glances at Michael who is still focussing on his phone.

 

''Well I have a evening dress that is loose fitting'' 

 

''The Tango is a must then'' Ryan says walking over to the press with the CDplayer ''ah and here we have Alionna'' Ryan says smiling as a petit redhead makes her way into the dance studio.

 

 

''Goodmorning lovely to meet you, has Ryan filled you in on what we will be doing today?'' Alionna asks tying her hair into a bun.

 

''Well we just decided that we would be teaching them the Tango'' Ryan says turning on the music

 

''Good choice'' Alionna says with a smile ''have you any experience?''

 

Katie shakes her head and Michael looks up from his phone long enough to make eyecontact with Ryan for a second before returning his gaze back to his screen.

 

''Well how about we show you something and you can decide if you would like to learn it?''

 

''That sounds great'' Katie says taking a seat and motioning Michael to sit down next to her

 

Ryan changes the [number](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS9MDKumHWo) and takes hold of Alionna  before showing Katie and Michael some basic Tango steps

 

 

 

''Michael we need to practice'' Katie says moving their sofa out of the way so the have more room to move. 

 

Michael just sighs and puts down his mobile and walks into the space Katie has just created.

 

''Now do what Ryan showed you to do'' Katie says standing opposite Michael

 

Michael just does as he is told even though ignoring Katie yelping everytime he stands on his toes

 

''Michael'' Katie says after a while ''we never really talked about what happend'' 

 

''I thought we did'' Michael replies sitting down

 

''I did, you never did'' Katie says sitting down beside Michael and taking hold of his hand ''you never told me how you fellt''

 

''I am tired can we do this tomorrow'' Michael says pulling away and going upstairs.

 

 

*************************************

 

 

''Do you mind if i sit down'' Ryan asks pointing to the chair 

 

Michael just nods not looking up from his drink

 

''So your stag-party'' Ryan says flagging down a bartender for a drink.

 

''Yep'' Michael replies looking over at his Golf friends

 

''So none of your swimfriends have come'' Ryan asks sipping his bear and looking up at a repeat of some basketball game on the old TV that Ryan guesses is older than him. 

 

 ''No we don't really see eachother anymore since I retired'' Michael says finishing his beer

 

''Oh sorry, just always though you guys would be pretty thight seeing you spent so much time together''  Ryan says pulling over the bowl of peanuts and rummaging around in it

 

''It's okay'' Michael says ordering another drink

 

''So why are you over here and your friends over there playing pool'' Ryan says pointing towards the group of men laughing and flirting with some waitress

 

''They aren't my friends, there Katie's friends, she wants us to get along'' Michael says as he starts tearing up a beermatt.  

 

''So why do you hang out with them?'' Ryan says opening a monkey nut and handing one to Michael

 

''Thanks'' Michael says taking the peanut ''because it makes Katie happy'' Michael sighs

 

''But does it make Michael happy?'' Ryan asks looking directly at Michael

 

''If she is happy, then yeah I am happy'' Michael says after a while

 

''Well I disagree, but I mean it is your life'' Ryan says shrugging

 

''Well we don't always get to do what we want'' Michael says with a small smile.

 

''Okay changing the subject, want to play around of darts seeing as the pool table is occupied'' Ryan says getting off the barstool and pointing towards the dartboard

 

''Sure'' Michael says his smile broadening ''i was afraid you were suggesting going to a stripjoint'' Michael says following Ryan to the dartboard

 

''Haha sorry not my thing'' Ryan says raising an eyebrow at Michael before going over to the board and writting down Reezy on one side of the board and Phelpsical on the other side

 

''Oh you mean, I thought you and Alionna were married'' Michael says removing the darts from the dartboard

 

''Nah, known her since i was 18, but we're not married. Although most people say we act like a married couple'' Ryan laughs standing next to Michael.

 

''So you in a relationship'' Michael asks throwing a first dart and missing the board ''Damn'' Michael curses as Ryan lets out a chuckle

 

''Nope, been a while but you know lot of thing happening in my life at the moment'' Ryan says 

 

''Like the whole dancing thing'' Michael says throwing his next dart, this time managing to get it onto the board but still nowhere near a score-

 

''So darts isn't a hidden talent'' Ryan chuckles

 

''No'' Michael laughs ''So Dancing on the Stars, that is a big deal right?'' Michael says throwing his last dart and landing on a triple 20 and letting out a loud whoop.

 

''Ehm well it is something we washed up pro-dancers do. See it as my version of Golf'' Ryan says writting down Michael's score and collecting the darts.

 

''You don't dance any competitions?'' Michael asks while taking a sip of beer and sitting on a stool

 

''Nope, too old. A lot of young people out there who are better and have a better body than me'' Ryan says throwing his first dart, and landing it on a twenty.

 

''Sucks'' Michael says as Ryan throws his next dart

 

''Not really, when I started i knew that by the time I was thirty I had to retire'' Ryan says throwing his last dart, giving him a round 100 as score ''Jeah'' he says as he writes down his score

 

Michael takes the darts from Ryan ''Don't you miss the thrill of competing?'' 

 

''Why do you think I compete in Dancing with the Stars'' Ryan says ordering another round of beers

 

''If only there was an equvalent swimming with the stars show thingy'' Michael laughs

 

''What about Diving with the Stars, hear they are looking for candidates for next years show'' Ryan jokes as he hands a beer over to Michael

 

''Scared of hights'' Michael says taking a sip of beer 

 

''Really?'' Ryan says looking shocked

 

''No'' Michael laughs ''but telling them I'd rather have a cactus shoved up my ass might ruin my rep''

 

''Wait they asked you?'' Ryan says in disbelief

 

''Yep, asked me twice now.  But not really my thing'' Michael says throwing his first dart ''I mean diving of a 10 meter board and attempting at looking graceful, not really my thing''

 

''Your right, I have seen you dance'' Ryan says imitating what Michael suspects is him dancing ''we might need another five years not five lessons''

 

''Shut up'' Michael laughs ''i would like to see you swim'' 

 

''Is that a challenge?'' Ryan asks raising his eyebrow

 

''Dude you want to race me, Michael Phelps?'' Michael says crossing his arms with a big smile

 

''You know, i don't think I have seen you smile during our lessons, not even at Katie'' Ryan says getting serious Michael looks at the guys he came with

 

''We can't always be smiling'' he says looking back down into his beer ''just me and Katie have been through a lot, think this is the first time in a long time i am actually enjoying myself'' Michael says with a huge sigh.

 

''Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just something I noticed'' Ryan says putting his hand on Michael's shoulder

 

''No it's fine, just you know..'' Michael says looking up at Ryan

 

''Yep, we are guys we drink beer, look a tits and don't talk about emotions''

 

''That is about it right'' Michael says laughing as he sees Wes approach them

 

''Yo Mikey, me and the guys are going to the stripjoint up the road, coming?''

 

''Ehm'' Michael says looking at Ryan ''nah I better be getting home''

 

''Ouch, has Katie already got you tied down'' Wes jokes as he turns around and heads back in the direction he came from

 

''So'' Michael says looking at Ryan after Wes and the others have left ''I really should be getting home''

 

''Sure, i will see you first thing tomorrow for our next dance lesson'' Ryan says paying for their beers ignoring Michael's objections.

 

''Yes, need my rest, gonna need a head start if I want to be able to look like I know what I am doing'' Michael jokes as he follows Ryan out onto the street.

 

''So which way are you heading'' Ryan asks pulling out a beanie out of his pocket and putting it on. Michael just stares at Ryan until he sees Ryan's hand infront of his face ''Yo earth to Michael''

 

''What?'' 

 

''Which way are you heading, we could share a cab'' Ryan says walking towards the street to flag down a cab

 

''I live on the east side'' Michael says 

 

''Awesome, me too. Just moved, use to live in downtown LA, but got to hectic for me'' Ryan says succesfully getting a cab ''you're from Baltimore right? How do you like LA''

 

''It's different'' Michael says once the are both in the cab  and both of them have given the driver their address ''are you from LA?''

 

''Nope moved here from Gainsville when i was 18, me and Alliona use to rent a place together until she met Harry from that british band when she did the British version of Dancing with the stars a few years back, don't worry not the Harry from One Direction, she gets that a lot'' Ryan laughs at Michael's shocked face. ''They got a place down in Hollywood, very fancy and big''

 

''So have you any family living here?'' Michael ask 

 

''Nope, just me and my dog Carter'' Ryan laughs

 

''Cool, what breed is he.  I got two dogs''

 

''Doberman but he is a big baby really, scared of everything'' Ryan laughs  ''you should come round to meet you, you two will get on like a house on fire''

 

''Why is that'' Michael asks ignoring his phone vibrating in his pocket

 

''He too can't dance to save his life'' Ryan says grinning

 

''Funny'' Michael replies rolling his eyes as the taxi pulls up to Ryan's place.

 

Ryan opens the door ''Well this is me''  

 

''I had a good time'' Michael smiles.

 

 ''So did I, here is my number by the way, incase you want to take up dancing professionally''

 

MIchael laughs and fishes a piece of paper out of his pocket to write down his number

 

''I will see you in the morning'' Ryan says paying the cabdriver.

 

''Night'' Michael says leaning over to close the door his hand landing on Ryan's. He doesn't pull his hand back, just stays looking at Ryan until Ryan breaks the silence and pulling his hand away.

 

''So I will see you tomorrow''

 

''Yep, sorry about that'' Michael stutters and closes the door

 

**********************************

 

Michael spents the next day at the dance lesson staring at Ryan. For some reason Ryan has sparked up an interest. Ryan on the other hand is oblivious to Michael's new obsession.

_[Ryan Lochte 1456PM]_

_Game on tonight, fancy coming over and watching?_

  

Michael just stares at the screen on his phone, feeling like his heart is about to pound out of his chest. 

 

_[Michael Phelps 1507PM]_

_You like Football?_

_[Ryan Lochte 1508PM]_

_Dude, stereotyping!!_

_[Ryan Lochte 1509PM]_

_But yeah like watching football, none of my other friends like watching it. Could hang out together, beer, pizza?_

_[Michael Phelps 1512PM]_

_I'll get the beer, pizza is on you. Text me your address and be there in an hour :D_

_[Ryan Lochte 1513PM]_

_Jeah!! W. Olympic Blvd 4440_

_East LA_

 

As promised Michael arrives an hour later at Ryan's house. It is nothing like Michael had imagined. It is suburban and if you didn't know any better you would think it was a home to a normal couple not a celebrity.  

  
He takes a deep breath and rings the bell.

 

Michael is greeted by Ryan with a warm smile and a hug. He is wearing sweatpants and a grey and white hoody. His curls look like they haven't been brushed in days and are bouncing playfully around his face when he turns his head to beckon Carter. He is wearing glasses and he doesn't look like anything like the dumb dancer he is on dancing with the stars. Michael just looks at Ryan for a full minute not being able to make a sound until Ryan clears his throat and raises and eyebrow.  

 

 ''Michael you made it'' Ryan says after a few seconds with a huge grin

 

Michael steps into the house and hands Ryan the beer ''I can't believe that this is your adress. I know I was here the other night but might have been to intoxicated to have paid attention''

 

''I know right, do you want a beer or shall we start off with some mountain dew?''

 

''Some mountain would be great'' Michael says sitting down and looking around the room amazed at how homey and comfy it looks. Carter comes back into the living room and nudges Michael with his head. Michael laughs and complies to Carters plea and pets his head as he looks at the picture frame on the wall opposite him 

 

''Is that your mum'' Michael shouts into the kitchen

 

Ryan comes in with two cans and looks over at the picture Michael is pointing at

 

''Yep, and the one next to her is my brother Dev'' 

 

''You look a lot like him'' Michael says standing up. He walks around the room looking at different picture around the room and taking in the smell of Ryan, coffee and fresh laundrey Ryan stays standing in the doorway leaning against the frame 

 

Ryan lets out a deep troaty laugh that sends shivers down Michael's spine ''just don't tell him that''

 

''Do you see them a lot?'' 

 

Ryan hands Michael a glass to pour his drink into ''I see my mum at least once a month. Don't see my brother Dev a lot. He flies out every once in a while, but has a kid so he needs to be there''

 

Ryan gives Michael a grin when he realises Michael is staring at him ''What?''

 

''Nothing'' Michael stutters and Ryan just raises an eyebrow ''that is the second time today i caught you staring at me'' Michael looks down to hide his red cheeks.

 

Ryan flops down on the couch and scratches Carter behind his ear ''I have a confession to make''

 

Michael sits down next to Ryan ''I kind of had a thing for ehm well Ian Thorpe''

 

Michael just burst out in laughing ''Well thanks for being so honest, I am sure he will be pleased to hear that, but just so you know he is not gay''

 

Ryan just nods and turns on the television ''Well he didn't fancy me'' Michael says looking up at Ryan

 

Ryan's eyes get bigger and he looks shocked ''Did you like him?''

 

Michael looks back at the television ''I was young, it was Athens, there was a lot of alcohol involved''

 

''So have you ever'' Ryan says taking turning the volume on mute and turning to fully face Michael

 

Michael just shakes his head ''never been anyone since Athens, not until recently''

 

''So that is why you were staring at me during rehearsal this morning and again when I opened the door''

 

MIchael looks down at his hands and start to blush ''You noticed'' 

 

''Well I am highly observant, unlike someone else I know''

 

Michael stares at Ryan as he moves closer to Michael.

 

''Aliona told me to tone it down but apparantly should have gone a bit more OTT''

 

Michael smiles ''You were flirting with me?''

 

Ryan nods ''I wanted you to make the first move in case the vibes I was getting were wrong''

 

Michael runs his hands threw his hair and rest his head against the back of Ryan's sofa ''And here I was waiting for you to make the first move''

 

''So we were both a bunch of lemons waiting for the other. So we had some real Mamihlapinatapai  going on'' Ryan chuckles

 

''Mami what?''

 

''Mamihlapinatapai, a look shared by two people with each wishing that the other will initiate something that both desire but neither want to start'' 

 

''Smart ass''

 

Ryan smiles ''I am smarter than i look''

 

''So now what'' Michael sighs

 

''I think seeing as I was asked by your fiancee to teach you how to dance us starting something is something that probably isn't such a good idea'' 

 

Michael looks at Ryan with a sad smile ''I hate that you're so fucking clever, but yes you are right''

 

''We shouldn't'' Ryan starts

 

''We shouldn't but just so you know, I want to''

 

Michael leans his forhead against Ryan's. Ryan sighs deeply before pulling away

 

''So this match'' Ryan says dramatically 

 

''Yes so what do you think of the Ravens new coach?

 

*******************************

  
_[Ryan Lochte 1734PM]_

_Dude there 1 million yt clips of you!!!!_

_[Michael Phepls 1745PM]_

_Y u watching clips of me on yt when you can c me irl_

_[Ryan Lochte 1747PM]_

_Research, and don't tell me u r not looking @ clips of me_

_[Michael Phelps 1749PM]_

_Am not_

  
_[Michael Phelps 1755PM]_

_Y don't u wear more of those c threw tops 2 rehearsel??_

_[Michael Phelps 1755PM]_

_Or those tight fitting pants?_

_[Ryan Lochte 1759PM]_

_Ha! Knew it! U don't need any xtra destractions_

_[Michael Phelps 1801PM]_

_Will pay more attention if u wear tight fitting pants_

_[Michael Phelps 1803PM]_

_Y r u looking up me? What research?_

_[Ryan Lochte 1805PM]_

_What 2 become porn star, using ur past looks for inspiration lol_

_  
__[Ryan Lochte 1809PM]_

_Miss you_

_[Ryan Lochte 1821PM]_

_Michael?_

  

''What the hell do you have on your face'' Katie says disgusted as Michael makes his way down stairs 

 

''Got sick of the beard wanted to try a new look'' 

 

''But that it looks like you let a catapillar crawl across your face and let it perch below your nose''

 

''Listen it will be gone before the wedding don't worry'' Michael says putting on his coat ''now we have our final rehearsal and were gonna be late''

 

''Jesus Mike what is that on your face'' Ryan says as his eyes almost pop out of his head as Michael makes his way into the dance studio

 

''You like it'' Michael asks running his hands along the moustache grinning at Ryan who just rolls his eyes and starts the music.

  

''Good job'' Ryan says closing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder

 

''Thanks, we lucky to have you as a teacher'' Katie smiles, beaming with joy

 

''Yes'' Michael chimes in ''what would we have done without you''

 

''I dread to think'' Ryan laughs turning off the lights in the studio ''so i was going to grab some lunch, do you two fancy joining me?''

 

''Sorry Ry, I have a final dressfitting. Maybe Mikey will join you?''

 

''Sure, but are you brave enough to go out in public with me?'' 

 

''Well buy me lunch and I won't sue for damages'' 

 

Michael just laughs as he follows Ryan out of the dance studio

 

 

Ryan chooses a small dinner on the west side of LA, nobody seems to regoconise either of the men and the take a booth in the very back of the small dinner. There is a late nineties song coming to an end. The upbeat song makes way for a very slow song.

 

''Dude this is the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQcYGx_jzlU) I danced my first dance to at my first World Championships'' Ryan says with a big smile ''danced a Waltz, came in fourth''

 

''Never even heard of the song'' Michael says doing his best to remember if he heard the sugar filled popsong before

 

''British band, my big sis had a huge crush on one of the male singers. Wouldn't believe me when I told her he was gay, a while back he was living in LA'' Ryan says raising an eyebrow at Michael

 

 ''So you ehm and him''

 

''Only once but yeah the song brings back a lot of memories''

 

''So how did you get into dancing''

 

''Just did, can't really remember how. Did some swimming and stuff but always came back to dancing''

 

''So your parents were alright with you dancing?''

 

''No, my parents wanted me to go to Law school, got in and all but I wanted to take dancing to a next level'' Ryan says looking intensely at the menu

 

''Wow Law school, so you're like really clever''

 

''Haha well yes but i like playing the hot but stupid dancer. Eventhough my mum hates it when i do it''

 

''I can inmagine, but why did your parents not want you to dance?'

 

''I think they were afraid I might fail''

 

''My mum felt the same about me swimming''

 

''Parents eh''

 

''Wouldn't know what to do without them. My mum loves you by the way, votes for you no matter who you are dancing with''

 

''Well i do make the best son-in-law'' Ryan chuckles

 

''Haha well one of my sisters is still single''

 

''Well i was more interested in another one of her offspring''

 

''I am getting married''

 

''I know, not against the law to flirt now is it?''

 

''I wish I wasn't though''

 

''I know'' Ryan sighs and takes hold of Michael's hand.

 

''I have been thinking and I have been looking at a lot of clips of you on youtube from your swimming hay-day''

 

Michael laughs ''Like looking at me in a speedo?''

 

''Pleading the fifth'' Ryan smiles and takes a bite of his burger''but you spoke with so much passion when you talked about swimming''

 

Michael nods as Ryan continues ''so I think you should start being a coach. I don't think you were cut out to be into the whole golf world''

 

Michael looks up from his plate ''Don't know if i could do that''

 

''Why not you would be great with the kids, and you have been there so you know what they will be going through''

 

''Should I tell Katie or do you want too?''

 

''She doesn't want you to go back to swimming?''

 

''I think she is scared I will want to get back into competing''

 

''What is wrong with that?''

 

''When i have a goal I ignore everything else, a lot of relationships broke up over that. We have been through a lot''

 

Michael sees Ryan looking at him, and he just smiles

 

''Katie fell pregnant not long after we got together, I proposed and then, then it went wrong.  I don't we don't love each other not reall but walking away now would make me look like a douche''

 

''Sorry, that's rough''

 

''Katie wants to talk about it, but I can't not with her anyway. So been online in chatrooms for people who been through the same'' Michael says with a sad smile showing Ryan his phone.

 

''So that is why you were always on your phone''

 

The waiter comes to ask if they want anything else, Ryan asks for the bill much to the dismay of Michael.

 

 Ryan puts on a beanie as the make there way out of the diner. ''You know if you ever want to talk about it, you know where I am right?''

 

Michael nods ''I will think about the swimming. Have more time now since I don't have to be in rehearsals''

 

''Well I mean the Ravens still have a lot of games left''

 

Michael lets out a loud laugh ''Yeah, and there is golf, baseball, tennis, swimming, the olympics. So much sport so little time''

 

 

 

 

 ''You know'' 

 

''What?''

 

''I love this Michael I see your true colors shining through and that's why I love you, you shouldn't be afraid to let them show''

 

''Dude did you just quote Cyndi Lauper'' Michael laughs stopping and Ryan bumps into him

 

''Phelpsical you can't just stop in the middle of the street''

 

''Shouldn't quote lame 80's popsongs'' Michael retorts

 

''Dude Cyndi is an icon'' Michael just shakes his heand and grabs hold of Ryan's hand and puts it into the pocket of his jumper and starts walking again.

 

 ''So'' Ryan says as they make their way across the street ''want to come back to mine?''

 

Michael smiles ''I would like that''

 

 

Ryan's lips are on Michael's the moment they enter Ryan's house. Michael kicks the door closed with his foot and tugs on Ryan's shirt and belt 

 

''Slow down dude'' Ryan whispers in between kisses

 

 ''I just want you so bad, ever since I walked into that dance studio''

 

 Ryan raises and eyebrow and lifts his arms up so Michael can pull of his shirt ''the song might have been a bit clichè'' he chuckles 

 

 ''Stop talking'' Michael says palming Ryan's dick

 

''Well there is one thing i have been thinking about a lot since i met you'' Ryan whispers into Michael's ear pushing away his hand

 

''What?''

''I want to dance the Rumba with you''

 

''Dude seriously? Have you seen me dance?''

 

''The Rumba is the dance of seduction'' Ryan replies walking backwards into his living room and pulling Michael with him

 

Michael laughs as Ryan lets go of his hand and does a hip roll ''tell me you don't want to see more of this''

 

''Fine'' Michael concends ''but if you tell anyone i will drown you''

 

''Trust me your gonna love it'' Ryan winks putting on a [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo07t6XjNO4)

 

''Now I will lead and you follow'' Ryan says pulling Michael in closer

 

''So when i step forward, you stepbackwards and then bring your right foot diagonally across from where you started and step on it ' Ryan says stepping forward causing Michael to stubble and fall over the coffee table

 

''You allright''

 

''Yes, but i think you might need to take it a bit slower''

 

Ryan kisses Michael ''Perhaps we should just...''

 

''No, you said you'd teach me the rumba so I am not leaving until i know it''

 

Ryan laughs ''Forgot about that when you give Michael Phelps a goal he won't rest until he has reached it''

 

''Shut up, now i step backwards, and I bring my right foot diagonally across from where I started and step on it'' Michael moves his foot and Ryan nods ''now what''

 

Ryan takes hold of Michael again and lets his hand rest on his ass for a second before putting it on Michael's lower back after Michael just gives him a look

 

''Now close your right foot to your left, changing your weight.'' 

 

Michael does as he is told and manages to stay on his feet ''See nothing to it'' he laughs, Ryan just rolls his eyes

 

''Step forward and to the side'' 

 

''Like so'' Michael says trying to roll his hips the way Ryan did

 

''Well the feet yes, the hips need a bit more pratices. Now close your left foot to your right, changing your weight, back to your original position. And that is your basic rumba'' Ryan smiles

 

''Fancy a dance?'' Michael raises his eyebrow and Ryan presses repeat on the CD player

 

''But just so you know'' Ryan whispers into Michael's ear ''i do expected to get paid for this private lesson''

 

''And how woul you like to be paid'' Michael asks raising an eyebrow

 

''Well I am sure i can think of something, mutually pleasing'' Ryan says rubbing Michael through his jeans

 

''Sounds like a deal, but first I want to be seduced''

 

Ryan presses his hips against Michael's ''oh don't worry, you ain't seen nothing yet''

 

 

“I want you out of those pants.” Ryan breaths as he backs into his bedroom, Michael laughs and steps away from Ryan “As you wish.” 

 

Ryan’s eyes sparkles as Michael starts to do a little strip tease for him. First Michael undoes the buttons ever soopo slowllyyy undone and then the pants are pushed down sooo slowlllyy  to his thighs, then his knees, and finally his ankles where he kicks them off and grins at Ryan.

 

''How is sir liking the show'' 

 

''Dissapointing, i think there should be less talking and more removing of ones underwear'' 

 

Michael hooks his thumbs in the fabric and begins tugging them down, moving his hips side to side, causing Ryan's eyes to cross with anticipation.  Michael turns in a little circle, giving Ryan view of a tight muscled ass and those wonderful thighs.

 

“I…I need you. Now.” Ryan says forcefully, and Michael doesn't have to be told twice. He practically threw himself on top of the other man.

 

Ryan reaches over to his nightstand for a condom and lube. ''So how do you want to do this?'' 

 

Michael looks up at Ryan and swallows ''Fuck me''

 

Ryan nods and opens the condom

 

Once he has the condom in place, Ryan squeezes a little lube onto his fingers and reaches between Michael’s legs. “Umph.” Michael grunts softly as Ryan rubs up against his entrance. Then adds a finger and swirls it around and finding little resistance, he adds another finger. Michael grunted again, a little louder. “Still allright?'' Ryan asks trying not to be too rough.

 

''Yes'' Michael breaths out ''just fuck me already''

 

Ryan doesn't need to be asked twice and replaced his fingers with his dick.  MIchael’s body tenses but it felt so good, even with the pain, he pushes back against Ryan.

 

Michael begins jerking himself off and not before long he comes spilling over his hands only a few seconds before Ryan comes

 

''God'' Michael groans as Ryan pulls out ''that was''

 

''I know'' Ryan chuckles lying down beside Michael

 

''I just need to..''

 

''You ok'' Ryan asks Michael as he pulls him in closes 

 

Michael just nods

 

''Freaked out?'' 

 

''No, just''

 

''I know, you're still going to marry Katie, aren't you'' Ryan sits up and puts on a disgarded shirt

 

''I think we both knew that, this would be a one time of thing''

 

Ryan gets out of bed ''Dude, you told me yourself you don't want to get married. Why are you still going through with it?''

 

''It's complicated'' Michael replies getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes

 

''Complicated?'' Ryan retorts

 

''I am scared''

 

''Of what'' Ryan says his voice softening 

 

Michael groans and falls back onto the bed

 

''I thought I had everything figured out, get married, have kids but then...'' Michael pauses to look over at Ryan

 

''Then what?''

 

''Then I met you and now I don't even know myself' or if i like the life I am about to commit to''

 

''You can do something about that?  You're not married yet, you can still call it off''

 

''I can't'' Michael says ''what kind of person would that make me?''

 

 ''And us?''

 

''What if I break it off with Katie and  we get together and it goes wrong?''

 

''Michael'' Ryan says pulling Michael up so his is sitting next to him

 

''Life sucks, don't you think I have had bad things happen to me? But I want to see if it is all worth it''

 

''Ry''

 

''I know your scared but I will be here for you, the rest is up to you. You have to figure out what you want''

 

''I can't, I am sorry.'' Michael says standing up and walking over to the door ''but do me a favour, stop playing the dumb dancer, cause i fell in love the Ryan who is smart and isn't afraid to show it. Not that dumb ass you pretend to be on the telly''

 

Ryan sighs ''Goodye Phelpsical'' he says with a small smile

 

''Goodbye Reezy'' Michael replies opening the door not looking back 

 

********************

 

''So in conclusion'' Katie's father says ''I had my reservations about Katie and Michael, especially seeing as Katie can't swim to save her life'' The room errupts in laughter ''but Michael changed Katie's life for the better and I am welcoming him with open arms into are family'' He awkwardly hugs Michael and hands him the microphone

 

''Thank you for coming'' Michael smiles, taking Peter for the years of press training his put him threw ''this time next week me and Katie will be husband and wife. Many of you probably didn't think I would ever get married ''a few laughs errupt from the room ''but here I am ready to take the next step with Katie''

 

Katie starts to cry and Michael just hands the microphone over to Wes.

 

''I love you'' Katie says pulling Michael into a hug 

 

''And now a dance, Katie told me she and Michael have been taking dance lessons'' Wes laughs ''perhaps a sneek peak?''

 

Michael shakes his head despite Katie's attempts to get Michael on the dancefloor ''Sorry you have to come to the wedding''

 

Katie takes the microphone off Wes ''Thank you everyone for coming, please feel free to stay as long as you want and drive safely''

 

 

 

''You ok'' Katie says as the make there way home from the rehearsal dinner

 

''Just a long night'' Michael says staring at the road ahead of them

 

Katie puts her hand on Michael's ''Mike you seem a bit down, I mean you were fine last week but now? Wes said you tried to smash up one of you golfclubs yesterday''

 

''They are mine i can do what I want with them''

 

''What is on your mind. We haven't, you know in a while. You used to be all over me''

 

''I want to start coaching''

 

''Like golf? Mike your good but not sure you have enough experience to coach people''

 

''I didn't mean golf''

  
''Swimming'' Katies asks looking at Michael who just nods ''I though we talked about this, you're retired you need to distance yourself from the whole swimming thing''

 

''Yeah you're right'' Michael smiles and rubs his tumb over Katie's hand

 

''And who knows perhaps you can do some coaching in golf sometime soon''

 

''That sounds good'' 

 

 

* * *

 

**November 2015**

''You were right'' Michael says as Ryan opens the door. ''I wasn't being true to myself''

 

''I heard about you and Katie'' Ryan says gesturing to Michael to come in

 

Michael smiles ''How is Carter''

 

''Still a big pussy and how are you?''

 

''Good, keeping myself busy''

 

Ryan nods and goes into the kitchen followed by Carter who comes waddling in from the livingroom

 

Michael walks into the room and sees a pile of books on the coffee table and picks one up

 

''What are these'' he shouts in from the livingroom

 

Ryan returns from the kitchen with two beers ''Books''

 

''I can see that, but what are they for''

 

''Well I decided to do a part time degree'' Ryan says with a huge grin

 

''Wow, Law?'' Michael asks openig a book. Ryan nods and sits down on the couch

 

Michael sits down next to him ''I missed you'' he says leaning against Ryan's forhead

 

''I missed you too. How is it being back in the pool?''

 

Michael pulls a way and takes a sip of beer ''Well i do most of it from the side, i just say what needs to be done and they do it''

 

''But it feels good?''

 

''More than good, for the first time in a long time i am enjoying what I am doing'' Michael replies running his hand through Ryan's hair

 

''That's good to hear'' Ryan says with a geniun smile ''how come you decided to go back?''

'

'The day before I got married was the first episode of the new Dancing With the Stars and a certain male dancer was dancing the Rumba.'' Ryan grins

 

''How did you know I would be looking?''

 

''Katie texted me good luck and that you would be watching''

 

Michael rolls his eyes ''Well then we have Katie to thank''

 

''Why''

 

''Because somewhere between the opening note of the [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPn0KFlbqX8) and the final line I had broken it off with Katie''

 

''Seriously?''

 

''All I knew was that I wasn't going to be happy if i didn't do something about it. So I owe you a thank you.''

 

''Your welcome but what took you so long to tell me?'' Ryan asks, not as an accusation but as  geniune question. 

 

Michael looks down at his hands and starts cracking his knuckles, something he only did before races when he got nervous. He forgot how good if felt to be nervous, how it always made him push himself. He looks back up at Ryan who is just looking at him, waiting for him to answer.

 

''I wanted to have my life sorted before I came knocking on your door''

 

Ryan nods ''Good to see you again''

 

Michael smiles ''Good to see you and that you decided to take control of things. How are you enjoying being a student?''

 

Ryan lets out a chuckle ''Well  I am not cut out for the studentlife of drinking and partying but I a really enjoying the classes. Thanks, you were right. And my mum cannot stop telling me how happy she is''

 

''Well a happy mum is very important'' Michael laughs ''so, know what? I mean what about us?''

 

Ryan moves closer to Michael till there noses are touching ''Sleep with me''

 

''What'' Michael whispers

 

''Sleep with me, I want to lay down on my bed with you, not to fuck just to lie there, to here each other breath. I want to put my arms around and just sleep in the most innocent sense of the phrase.''

 

''Why?''

 

''Because i want to be with you, but i think we need to take it slow, be close to each other without any expectations,' Ryan says standing up and holding out a hand ''and then we will see how it goes''

 

* * *

 

**August 2016**  
''Dude you are not wearing that'' Ryan says as Michael walks into their bedroom

 

''And what is wrong with this?'' Michael says looking down at the clothes he picked out to wear for the press conference for the 2016 USA Swimteam

 

''Ehm, i don't think there is enough time in the world to explain what is wrong with that outfit'' Ryan says looking at the bright red shorts and teal blue polo Michael has chosen to wear, paired with socks and sandles

 

''What red and blue are our nation's colour?'' Michael replies with a smirk

 

''Off'' Ryan says pulling on the hem of Michael's shirt ''I am not going out in public with you looking like that.''

 

''Hang on you told me you'd love me no matter what'' Michael says leaning into kiss Ryan who just pulls away

 

''Yes well my love has limits and that is about 50 miles past my limit''

 

''Says the guy who wears sequins''

 

''Ouch'' Ryan says pulling Michael into a kiss ''but yes I do love you regardless'' Ryan smiles

 

''Good, now if you don't mind I am going to put on the clothes picked out for the coaches'' Michael laughs walking back into the bathroom

 

''Hang on'' Ryan shouts ''why wear you wearing that then?'' 

 

''Cause your such a clothes snob, you have your wardrobe color coded, you wouldn't be seen dead in clashing colors''

 

 ''Well at least I have a dress sense, did your mum never teach you how to dress''

 

 ''Keep my mother out of it''

 

''Dude you know I love your mum'' 

 

Michael returns from the bathroom wearing a Ralph Lauren  suit that is a deep navy with a light pastel rose pink shirt.

 

Ryan makes a little hum of approaval

 

''Does sir approve'' Michael mocks

 

''Sir approves'' Ryan says pulling Michael into a kiss

 

''Good, because i just might let my poor student boyfriend take me out tonight and i don't want to embaress you'' Ryan walks over to Michael and pulls him closer.

 

He leans his forhead against Michael's and smiles ''Was it all worth it?''

 

''Well'' Michael says as he pulls away ''I never had a dream come true to the day that i found you''

 

Ryan groans and falls back onto the bed ''Wish i never told you about that now''

  
Micael crawls on top of Ryan and pulls him in close ''But yes you were worth it''

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best, underestimated writing an AU


End file.
